Singled Out
by Orpah
Summary: Russia gets a taste of Germany's cruel Eugenics on the front lines. WWII drabble


Well, I heard this somewhere, and so naturally I wanted to write it. Enjoy!

Contains an OC, but not in a Mary Sue way, don't worry. Set during WWII.

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

Yakutia was easily older than Russia, despite being smaller stature-wise. And he'd surely seen war, and been through freezing temperatures, time and again.

Yet there was something that had set him shaking as he stood next to Russia, in line with the other POWs. Something in the way that they were being watched, something in the way that Germany's eyes had landed on him.

But Yakutia was not crazy or paranoid; Russia had seen it too. The cold, strike-straight-to-your-core appraisal, disgust, something deeper than when he looked at Russia. He probably didn't even know who Yakutia was, yet he looked at him like he knew him and all his ilk.

They stood stock still; Russia couldn't have done anything to help Yakutia even if he had decided that was what he wanted to do.

Germans marched in front of them, having already examined their dog tags and figured out who was who. Then came the horrible moment: men began to be pulled from the lines, marched over to a small distance away, still within sight.

Russia was a country protective of his empire, and when a soldier came to yank Yakutia out of line, he stuck out his arm defiantly and demanded to know where they were taking him. He was hit in the head with the butt of a gun instead, lucky not to be shot.

He still growled out the demand, catching hold of the back of Yakutia's uniform before they could drag him away. The soldier went to hit him again, but was halted; Germany himself had appeared on the scene, barking out orders.

"Stay in line!" he said to Russia, shoving him back and pointing his pistol at him. "Do not think I will not shoot."

"What will happen to him?" Russia demanded, gesturing at Yakutia and seeing the soviet look back tensely. He was afraid, though he was too much of a man to make a frightened face.

Germany kept that cold, this-is-important-but-you're-beneath-me look on his face. "It is none of your concern. Stay in line!"

Russia was hit in the head again, forcing him to release his grip on Yakutia. The Asiatic soviet was out of his reach by the time his head stopped spinning, and quickly disappearing in the snow.

He was lined up with the others, Russia realized, as his head throbbed and the wind bit his nose and face.

Everything about the situation spoke wrongness to Russia, but it only occurred to him far too late that they were not lined up as people being moved to another location should be.

He'd only gotten three steps out of line before the gunshots went off, and the men tumbled like dolls into the ravine they were standing in front of. He only just saw Yakutia's body falling silently among the corpses before he was beaten back in line.

He felt anger as he watched Germany marched the rest of his men along, right beside the ravine where their comrades lay. He could feel the fear of his men all around him, the varying degrees of anger and terror overcoming them. It made him want to fight, even as his lip was swelling.

But the Germans had guns, and he did not, and so he was marched into the next nightmare amid the cries of 'Schnell!' and occasional gunshots.

/AN/ Gah, I don't even know if this was any good. Okay, so, allegedly, the Germans would single out 'mongoloid' (the 'scientific' term of the time for East Asian-looking folks) POWs and shoot them on the spot if they were Russian. This makes some sense to me, because I believe 'mongoloids' were considered beneath Slavs, and they didn't have to treat the Soviets nearly as nice as they did other Allied POWs.

Also, brief explanation on Yakutia, which at that time was the Yakut ASSR: It's one of the coldest inhabited places in the world, far in the east of Russia. It's so cold, they make the roads out of clay because the asphalt would be frozen most of the time anyway. It went through a few phases, from Yakutsk Oblast to Yakut ASSR to the Sakha Republic today. It's populated with a majority of Yakuts, with Russians coming in second demographically speaking and several other minorities after that.

Just btw, Mongoloid is mostly an offensive term nowadays. Don't go calling your Asian friends that.


End file.
